jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Stegosaurus
Stegosaurus was a Stegosaur that lived in North America from 150 to 140 million years ago, during the Late Jurassic period. Stegosaurus was famous for the spikes on the end of its tail and the armored plates that ran along its back. Discovered by M.P. Felch in 1876, its most famous specimens come from the Morrison Formation, in Colorado. Fossils and bones of stego have also been found in Wyoming and Utah. The name Stegosaurus means 'Roofed' lizard, named by paleontologist Othniel C. Marsh in 1877. The Stegosaurus (its code name "Stego") was a peaceful herbivore, and probably roamed the prehistoric highlands in small herds, grazing on low ground plants. An average Stegosaurus was about the size of an elephant, standing about 11 feet tall. It had a very low intelligence (its brain was the size of a walnut). The bony plates on it's back may have served a dual purpose of a body temperature regulation, and protection from large flesh-eating predators. Different species had different numbers of tail spikes. For example, Stegosaurus stenops had 4 spikes, Stegosaurus ungulatis had 8 spikes.Inkworks Jurassic Park III Premium Trading Cards #63. More real-life information: Stegosaurus at Wikipedia. Jurassic Park Series Stegosaurus appears in the novels of Crichton and in the second and third movie. It also appears in many games, toys and other memoralia. Jurassic Park novel InGen created a herd of 4 Stegosaurs in territory of Isla Nublar called Stegosaur South. This territory was probably located at the south point of the island. Donald Gennaro's inspection team arrives at the location after they have seen the sauropod territory. The team leaves the Land cruisers to inspect a sick Stegosaur. The animal smells and pants for breath, because the current atmosphere has a lower history of oxygen| oxygen level (21%) than in Mesozoic times (30%). Gerry Harding tells the team that the Stegosaurs make a fixed route through their territory which takes a week. Once in six weeks the animals get blisters. The team discovers later that the animals get sick because once in 6 weeks the animals swallow stones which they use as gastroliths, while they do this they also swallow the leaves of the poisonous Melia azedarach. Dennis Nedry stole a Stegosaurus embryo from the Cryo Labs. The Lost World novel When Sarah Harding arrives at Isla Sorna the first dinosaur she encounters is a Stegosaurus. Jurassic Park film The name "Stegasaurus" (A typo, obviously,) was seen next to a vial in the Cold Storage Room, when Dennis Nedry stole some embryos. The Lost World: Jurassic Park Along with everything else on Isla Sorna, Stegosaurus roamed freely across the island. Massive animals, they were some of the largest of the animals on the island. Ian Malcolm, Eddie Carr, Nick Van Owen, and Sarah Harding encountered a stegosaur herd near a river bed. Stegosaurus is green in color, plates for brown with paler part in the middle. After disturbing an infant, Sarah Harding was attacked by the protective adults. Later, Peter Ludlow's hunters captured both an infant and an adult Stegosaur. They appear again near the end of the film migrating across the island. Stegosaurus stenops in The Lost World was twice bigger (12 m) than its real-life counterpart (8 m) and it was 2 meters longer than Stegosaurus armatus (9, maybe furter fossils can be 10m). Jurassic Park III Stegosaurs were also briefly encountered near another river where Dr Alan Grant and the Kirby family road a boat through. Stegosaurs lined the river sides. Jurassic Park inspired games Stegosaurus is an enemy in the Jurassic Park SNES game. It kills you if you walk into it. A female Stegosaurus is encountered in the arcade game The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Stegosaurus is an enemy of Tyrannosaurus in the PSX game The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Stegosaurus can be encountered in Jurassic Park: Trespasser. Contrary to what John Hammond says when you see your first Brachiosaurus, a Stegosaurus is a large herbivore from the Jurassic Period. It can be seen in only a few levels, one of which is level 2, the Jungle Road. In this level, the Stegosaur can be used as an alternative for guns for dealing with a nearby Tribe A Velociraptors. Stegosaurs are fairly slow when they move, and their only obvious line of defense are the 3-foot-each spikes on the tail. Stegosaurus is the 10th dinosaur that appears in Jurassic Park III: The DNA Factor. Stegosaurus was also in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis for PS2, PC, and Xbox, as a four-star attraction. Its fossils are found in the Morrison Formation, just like in the real world. It is based on it's appearance in Jurassic Park III. Stegosaurus can also have "Death Duels" with Tyrannosaurus, usually coming on top by swinging its spikes on to the T-rex's face, thus killing it. Tyrannosaurus will sometimes come on top by grabbing its neck and twisting it hard, very much like the Tyrannosaurus and Ankylosaurus death duel. In Jurassic Park III: Park Builder, Stegosaurus is a herbivore that can be created. It is nr. 62 of the Herbivore Threes. A Mini Stegosaurus is also nr. 63 of the Herbivore Ones. Jurassic Park toy lines Stegosaurus appears as a toy in the Jurassic Park Series 1 and The Lost World Series 1 toy line. Theme parks A pair of Stegosaurus is seen in the Jurassic Park: River Adventure ride. Notes Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park (novel) dinosaurs Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Operation Genesis dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park (film) dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America